


My Fiancé

by Togamislongleggies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Described Self Harm, Im def not projecting lol, I’m not shipping the CCs, M/M, No Smut, Self-Harm, This a fic for the Characters not the CCs, fluff?, my title sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togamislongleggies/pseuds/Togamislongleggies
Summary: I don’t like doing summaries. It’s 4:55 AM where I live and I’m tired. Angst Fluff. Do not ship CCs if they are uncomfortable with it. This fic is shipping the characters form the Dream Smp storyline.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	My Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Mitski while reading this. Please cut me some slack, I made this at 2AM. The inspiration for this was “Real Men” by Mitski. It’s very loosely based off the lyrics.

Quackity picked at this nails anxiously as he stared a bit too long at his president. Every now and then Jschlatt would look up at him, whether it be commenting on his backside or giving him vague compliments, it made Quackity feel something. The thought of the feeling being love honestly worried Quackity. He continued to pick at his nails, lost in thought. Jschlatt noticed the dark, focused eyes making a trail along his back. He lifted his hand to wave in his Vice President’s direction. Jschlatt’s waving hands were brought to Quackity’s attention.

“You okay there, Big Q?”

Brought back to reality by the President’s words, Quackity’s head snaps upward. Still feeling anxious he continued to vigorously peel at the skin of his fingers. Liquid different then that of his skin’s pigment slowly, but steadily flowed from the small open wounds increasing in size as his nails dug and dug.

“Ah yeah. I’m good Sir. Just distracted I guess.”

Quackity realized he said a bit more than he was prompted to, then prepared to get back to work.

“Hey, what the hell happened to your hands?”

I Quackity looked down at his hands, ridden with smalls creases and caves that his nails allowed.

“Shit, lemme look at you hands.”

Quackity quickly walked over to his President as prompted. Unexpectedly, Jschlatt gently took Quackity’s hands in his. The slightly bloodied limbs being turned and examined by the eyes of his President.

“Fuck, did the paper work I gave you do this?”

At this point, Quackity’s smaller fingers were being absently minded rolled in Jschlatt’s hands.

“No, Sir. I was just a bit anxious, is all.”

Jschlatt’s worried eyes glided over his face looking for traces of untruth.

“How the hell did you being anxious do this your hands?”

Leaving his question unanswered Jschlatt leaped from his chair, gesturing for his Vice President to sit down. When Quackity was comfortably seated Jschlatt made his way to his cabinet at the other side of the room. A box in the wall filled with cigarettes. Jschlatt reached his hands to the back of the cabinet obvious in his attempt to find something. He pulled a first aid kit out of the box, then quickly making his way back to Quackity. Jschlatt kneeled at his desk Quackity was sitting at and grasped his hands again.

“I’m going to clean your hands, K’. This shit is probably gonna sting like a bitch.”

Jschlatt began cleaning the other’s hands with the alcohol pads.

“Fuck!”

Quackity jerked away from Jschlatt’s grasp slightly as the pads made way with his wounds.

“I told you this would hurt. You should listen sometimes, Fla-“

Quackity became confused after he heard the hesitation in saying his new nickname, “Flatty Patty”. He didn’t believe it could be that his President was holding back on his insults. He wanted to believe that to be true, but it simply didn’t make sense. Although, not making a bit of sense he chose to believe the behavior was his President showing his “sweet” side. The idea truthfully scared him a bit.

“Okay, I’ve finished.”

Quackity looked down at the multiple Hello Kitty bandaids rested smoothly across his hands.

“Why the hell are they hello fucking kitty bandaids?! These are for children.”

Jschlatt’s hands moved to Quackity’s wrists as he looked up at him.

“If I have to clean your goddamn cat scratches, then you’ll be getting what I give you. You shouldn’t be screaming anyways, it’s bad for your nerves right?”

Jschlatt looking in Quackity’s for a genuine answer.

“Well yeah.”

Quackity paused in his sentence surprised at Jschlatt’s actually concern.

“If I didn’t know better I would think you were worried about me, Shlatt.”

Jschlatt paused as he sighed looking in Quackity’s eyes.

“Of course, I care about you dumbass. You may be my Vice President, but your also my fiancé. It’s technically my duty to care for you.”

Still looking deeply in Jschlatt’s eyes, Quackity was taken aback by the genuineness of his voice, his words, and his touch. In that moment  
Quackity realized Jschlatt truly thought of his as a partner. Not just a right hand man or a “fat ass”. He thought of him as his fiancé.

“Thank you, Shlatt.”

Jschlatt looked slightly surprised at the informality, but took it gratefully.

“No problem, Pattie”

Quackity rolled his eyes at the nickname he was just given. Jschlatt caressed the hairs leaking from the back of his beanie, then allowing the longer fingers to guide themselves over Quackity’s collar bone. Although the touch being over his formal shirt he shivered under Jschlatt’s gaze and fingerprints. Jschlatt’s fingers slowly wrapped over the top of his clavicle, thumb still moving side to side in his covered collar bone. Quackity leaned forward, getting the memo as Jschlatt also leaned forward. The two lips collided against each other’s. Mere touches, but fireworks seemed to be going off in Quackity’s heart. The mans months of yearning felt irrelevant compared to the events happening now. Jschlatt’s grip on Quackity’s shoulder tightened, pulling the two closer together. Jschlatt’s teeth brushed across Quackity’s bottom lip as they broke apart.

“Why don’t we take this home, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I only write stuff with people who are adults and comfortable with being shipped. Nothing with minors, Niki, anyone who doesn’t like being shipped, and I only write about characters from the Dream Smp storyline not CCs unless it’s the Dream Team. PLEASE DO NOT SHOW TO ANY CCs.


End file.
